Usuário:Aristóbulo/Artigos
leftNesta página vocês encontrarão minhas páginas criadas. Todas as páginas que criei estarão aqui. São muitas, algumas com pouca qualidade, mas outras melhores. Algumas peguei de outros sites brasileiros e outras traduzi (inclusive terei que corrigir algumas páginas) ou me baseei de outras wikis e sites estrangeiros. Artigos criados com minha própria experiencia no jogo *Mike Toreno *The Truth *Big Poppa *Jizzy B *Ammu-Nation *Jimmy Hernandez *Mike *T-Bone Mendez *Market *Verona Beach *Los Santos Conference Center *Pershing Square *Verdant Bluffs *East Los Santos *Anywhere City *Easter Eggs do GTA Vice City *Little Haiti *Starfish Island *Little Havana *Vice Point *Kaufman Cabs *Ted *Denise Robinson *Rádio Los Santos *Bounce FM *Sean "Sweet" Johnson *Playback FM *Grand Theft Auto London Pack 2 *Área 69 *Easter Basin Naval Station *Berkley *Jethro *Dwaine *The Snakehead *Da Nang Boys *Willowfield *Vice City Mainland *Vice City Beach *Playa del Seville *Ocean Docks *Richman *Marina *Tony (loro) *Ralph Pendelbury *Sunny *Gal *Hazer *Jimmy Silverman *Hot Coffe *Russians Lost *K-Chat *Wildstyle *Vice Beach *Rádios do GTA Vice City *Emotion 98.3 *Radio Espantoso *Fever 105 *Lazlow Jones *Rádios do GTA III *Vice City (GTA 1) *An Old Friend *VCPR *Wave 103 *Ocean View Hotel *Flash FM *100% de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Rádios do GTA Vice City Stories *Rádios do GTA Liberty City Stories *Rafael's *Introdução (GTA III) *Vinnie *Jonnie *Cisco *Portland Island *shoreside Vale *Give Me Liberty *Luigi's Girls *Misty *Fresh FM *Base Militar Fort Baxter *Rádios do GTA Advance *Casa dos Johnson *CJD 500 *Casa de Sweet *Casa de Ryder *Casa de Denise *Bobcat *Faca *Ginásio Ganton *Katana *Serra Elétrica *Paradise FM *Granada por Controle Remoto *Lança Foguetes *Wang Cars *Radio Del Mundo *Liberty Jam FM 101.3 *VCFL *Taco de Golf *SPAS 12 *Micro SMG *Tec-9 *Câmera *Carga Explosiva *Pá *Taco de Bilhar *Pistola com silenciador *Jezz Torrent *Dick *Alberto Robina *Café Robina *Missões do GTA Liberty City Stories *Kane *Lee (VC) *Missões do GTA Vice City Stories *Grove Street *Doherty *Garagem de Doherty *Delores *Carl Pearson *King Courtney *Joe Lawton *Earnest kelly *Hilary King *Cam Jones *Island Bridge *Small Road Bridge *Links Bridge *Federico *Liberty Rock Radio *The Vibe 98.8 *The Classics 104.1 *Jazz Nation Radio *Radio Broker *Fusion FM *Forth Right MC *Tierra Robada *Hector Hernandez *Pepe *Andee *Cliff Lane *Marshall Peters *Johnathan Lawton *Karl Lagerfeld *London *1485 *1509 *1524 *1565 *1600 *1609 *1611 *1625 *1647 *1664 *1672 *1773 *1775 *1776 *1777 *1835 *1850 *1865 *1866 *1867 *1869 *1870 *1871 *1872 *1874 *1876 *1880 *1798 *Sorriso! *1883 *1884 *1885 *Cronologia *1886 *1888 *1889 *1902 *1909 *1923 *1927 *1930 *Wu Zi Mu (missão) *Personagens aleatórios do GTA Chinatown Wars *1931 *1935 *1936 *1937 *1939 *1941 *1942 *1944 *1945 *1946 *1947 *1848 *1949 *1950 *Panoramic *1951 *1952 *1953 *1954 *1955 *1956 *1957 *1958 *1959 *1960 *1962 *1963 *1964 *1965 *1966 *1967 *Leões de Fo *Cheats do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony *1968 *1970 *1972 *1973 *1974 *1975 *1976 *The Beat 102.7 *The Journey *Vice City FM *Yu Jian (espada) *Ling Shan *José (GTA 1) *Guy *Alonso *Cruzamento Mulholland *Jump Start *Skate *Dirty Laundry *Hot Wheels *Payback (A) *Hot Wheels (A) *Fake IDs *Getaway *Dead Skunk in the Trunk *The Getaway *Taking Out The Laundry *The Pick-Up *Salvatore's Called A Meeting *Triads and Tribulations *Blow Fish *Chaperone *Cutting the Grass *Bomb Da Base: Act I *Bomb Da Base: Act II *Last Request *Sayonara Salvatore *Under Surveillance *Paparazzi Purge *Payday For Ray *Two-Faced Tanner *Kanbu Bust-out *Grand Theft Auto (missão) *Deal Steal *San Andreas (GTA) *Flores *Rifle *Extintor *Bengala *Vibrador *Presentes *Rifles *Óculos de Visão Noturna *Granada Flash *Mina *Personagens do GTA San Andreas *Minijogos *Lugares do GTA San Andreas *Departamento de Polícia de San Andreas *Twisted Metal *ill Repute *Droppin' Bombs *Scorelli (missão) *Love Boat *Time's Up *Propriedades *Billy (A) *Assassinos de Las Venturas *Boxe *Grand Theft Auto Double Pack: Liberty City Stories & Vice City Stories *Grand Theft Auto Double Pack *Grand Theft Auto: The Trilogy *2308 *2015 *2011 *Dirtbike Danger *Shady Creeks *Rádios do GTA 2 *Funami FM *Futuro FM *Chris Van Angel *Su Xi Mu *Cris Formage *Darius Fontaine *Empregado de Derek *1986 *1984 *2009 *Lowrider *Lowrider Challenge *Los Santos Forum *Las Venturas Bandits Stadium *Las Venturas Bandits *Crack Den *Badlands *First Date (SA) *Body Harvest *First Base *Gone Courting *Made in Heaven *Farewell, My Love Artigos baseados/copiados/traduzidos de outros sites *Los Santos Vagos *San Fierro Triads *Santa Maria Beach *Luis Lopez *Templo *Commerce *Little México *Idlewood *El Corona *Jonathan Klebitz *Umberto Robina *Avery Carrington *Phil Cassidy *Mitch Baker *Auntie Poulet *Steve Scott *Eddie Pulaski *Frank Tenpenny *Kendl Johnson *Luigi Goterelli *Ray Machowski *Love Fist *Coronel Juan Garcia Cortez *Miguel *Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris *PSP *PlayStation 2 *Ocean Beach *Huang Lee *Leaf Links *Washington Beach *Downtown (VC) *Cubanos *Haitianos *East Beach *Liberty City (IV) *Dukes (IV) *Armas do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned *Armas do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Missões do GTA San Andreas *Missões do GTA III *Missões do GTA Vice City *Missões do GTA Chinatown Wars *Missões do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned *Missões do GTA Advance *Armas do GTA Vice City *Armas do GTA 1: London 1969 *Armas do GTA 1: London 1961 *Rádios do GTA Chinatown Wars *Rádios do GTA San Andreas *Missões do GTA IV *Rádios do GTA IV *Game Boy Advance *Rockstar Vienna *Rockstar North *Rockstar Japan *Tarantula Studios *Game Boy Color *Mac *Rockstar Leeds *Gangues do GTA Vice City *Gangues do GTA III *Chinatown Wars Multiplayer *Oficial Carver *LCPD (IV) *Conquistas do GTA Chinatown Wars *Câmeras de Segurança do GTA Chinatown Wars *PlayStation 1 *Nintendo 64 *Personagens aleatórios do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Websites do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony *iPhone *iPad *iPod Touch *Wu Lee *Broker (CW) *Algoquin (CW) *Pequena Itália (CW) *Liberty City (A) *Liberty State *El Quebrados *Diálogos:Diálogos do GTA Advance *Diálogos:Diálogos do GTA III *Programa Epsilon *Bike *Missões secundárias do GTA San Andreas *Propriedades do Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Uma História de Liberty City *Respeito *Capacidade pulmonar *Easter Eggs do GTA Advance *Conquistas do GTA IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Conquistas do GTA IV: The Lost and Damned *Caught as an Act *Snitch Hitch *From Zero to Hero Artigos com grande contribuição minha *Las Venturas *San Fierro *Brian Johnson *Vice City (III) *San Andreas (III) *Liberty City (III) Diálogos *Diálogos:Demolition Man *Diálogos:You've Had Your Chips